Reach And I'll Be There
by Rea3
Summary: Everyone has secrets...Chloe/Lex


Disclaimer: I don't own'em! Rating: PG-13 Note: I want to thank Warunee and Carrie for encouraging me to post this story here. I'm also doing this because I got good reviews at http://naughty-seduction.net .  
  
If you read, please review, because it keeps me writing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He opened the door to the attic and stepped in. It was dark and he couldn't see a thing. With his hand he searched for the switch, but he found nothing. He smiled as his hands stumbled across a flashlight that worked perfectly. He had never really liked it up here. To much horrible memories, which he'd rather forget but they seemed to always come back. Remembering one time when he was little and he came up here out of curiosity, the door closed behind him and he was looked in here for several hours.  
  
He kept hearing scratching noises, which he figured out came from rats that had been living there for ages. The worst part was that he couldn't see a thing, and he swore he felt a rat pass by him.  
  
But that was in the past. He was a grown man now and facing his fears was something he had to do.  
  
Making sure the door wouldn't lock behind him, he placed a book under there.  
  
He walked pass several boxes of old junk from his time in Smallville, but one particular box got his attention. He sat down on his knees, picked it up and studied it closely. A smile formed itself across his face as he remembered. He wiped away the dust with his hand, but he found himself coughing from it. After a moment, he took a deep breath and opened it slowly. Pictures and letters fell out and landed next to him. His hands started shaking as he picked up a picture from the floor.  
  
It was a picture of a girl. A girl he knew. A girl he couldn't get off his mind since she left. The girl was Chloe Sullivan. He turned the picture and noticed a writing on it. Not seeing it quite well, he moved the flashlight closer to the picture.  
  
Heaven is just a heartbeat away - forever, Chloe  
  
The picture was taken just days before she packed up her stuff and walked out of his life forever. He never saw or heard from her again. But rumors told him that she had gotten married to a lawyer and was now living in New York .  
  
He put the picture back into the box and picked up a letter. It was a letter from her before she left him.  
  
Dear Lex,  
  
I know you must be hurting right now. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to leave you this way.  
  
You're probably wondering why I left? You're probably asking yourself what you did wrong, because we were great together. But I can assure you that you haven't done anything wrong. It's me Lex.  
  
I can't remember how long I've been in love with you. I've always been in love with you, since the first day we met. You've never taken me for granted and you have always been there for me, which I am so thankful for. And me leaving has nothing to do with you. I have never been in such a great relationship, where my partner respects me the way you've done. I saw how much you cared for me and nobody has ever cared so much for me before. But I guess I chickened out Lex, like I always do. You're probably thinking that this can't be the reason why she left. Chloe's a strong and independent woman who would never chicken out from a relationship. But you're wrong, Lex.  
  
I can't explain anymore, cause there's nothing more to explain. All I can say is that I love you, I'll always love you. Please forgive me, Lex.  
  
Chloe  
  
Tears had gathered up in his eyes as he read the letter and they were now running down his face.  
  
The first time he read her letter, he had been so angry and frustrated. He knew there was more to her story. Chloe wasn't a person who would just run away from her problems. But he would probably never find out, because she was gone. It saddened him, 'cause part of him still loved her and always would.  
  
A knock was heard on the door. Lex gathered the letters and pictures, and threw it into the box again, but put the picture of Chloe in his pocket.  
  
"What are you doing up here ?" he heard a familiar voice ask.  
  
"Nothing. Just thought I face my fears."  
  
The woman laughed and made her way towards him. She took his hands in hers and studied him closely.  
  
"I've missed you Lex," she said softly.  
  
Lex smiled and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"I actually missed you too Lana"  
  
She pushed him gently away.  
  
"What do you mean, you've actually missed me," she asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
He laughed and patted her on the head.  
  
"Come on Lana, let's go downstairs. Clark is probably wondering where we are." 


End file.
